The Wind in Her Tails
by JxT
Summary: A man finds himself ripped from his own world and thrown into a world of intrigue, magic, and war. He befriends a seemingly normal girl, only with a few strange features. Stuck in this world, he tries to find his place, discovering it was in his hands all along. OCxAhri; rated M for future lemons, mature language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

That was that. There was no returning home for him. Torn across dimensions and thrown into a completely different world, he listened to their words with a heavy heart. Never once in his life did he ever believe magic existed, but now it had forever altered said life. Runeterra, this new world, was vastly different from the one he called his home. He could barely believe anything he had witnessed since arriving. Now, though, it all would be part of the day-to-day.

"I am deeply sorry, but we have seen this too many times in the past. We cannot make an effort to repeat the mistake of the summoner who brought you here to Runterra." The voice was powerful, coming from a large hooded man with an intimidating silhouette. No matter how he protested, the three robed figures before him gave him the same answers.

"There is nothing more we can do for you here. Perhaps you may find lodging and work in town. You might as well make the most of the situation." There was nothing more to say. He thought it best to stop protesting and exited the massive building and started out into the town. He walked a ways down the sidewalk outside and stared into the sky. His name was Victor, but not that it mattered now. No one here would care for his name. Nothing he ever did would matter. He hoped this place had decent booze.

A local had pointed him towards the bar. The interior was dim, the atmosphere dull. A man sat on a small stage strumming a tune on a guitar. Victor thought about all sorts of things as he knocked back the firey rotgut. At least this place had a few similarities to home. He panned around, taking in the surroundings. Aside from himself and the guitar player, there were only a couple other people, each spaced out at the bar. His glass empty, Victor ordered yet another round. He intended on drowning his predicament despite not having any way to pay. Victor laid his head on the bar and let out a sigh. This is how it is now. There is now escaping it. The door creaked open, and faint footsteps made their way near him.

"Ah, Ahri! The usual?" The name sounded feminine. Victor raised his head as the stranger sat next to him.

"Yeah, and keep it coming." Despite the alcoholic fog, Victor saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her raven black hair fell onto her back in a long braid. Her skin was light and pure and seemed as if made of silk. At first he thought it was the liquor, but after focusing, he noticed her two most distinctive features: a pair of fox ears atop her head and nine fluffy, snow white tails flowing behind her.

"Hey, haven't seen you around. New?"

"Sorry." Victor realized he had been staring and regained his composure.

"It's fine. Looks like you've had a few."

"Yeah."

"I'm Ahri. You are?" He tought for a moment. No one here knew him, what could it hurt to use his name?

"Vic."

"Well, Vic, new in town?"

"Yeah." She wore a look of worry on her face. They both sat in silence for a while, downing their drinks.

"Look, that's none of my business, but it looks like you're done here. Don't want to over-do it." Ahri laid payment for her drink and every one of Victor's on the bartop. She grabbed Victor by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, you can crash at my place. At least until you're sober." He opened his mouth to protest, but Ahri cut him off. "No buts. You're hammered so hard I could use you to drive nails." Victor realized he was too plastered to put up much of a fight as Ahri helped him out the door.

**********  
"What was that?"

"I don't know. I'll check it out."

"Don't be dumb, Vic. Let's scoot."

"As long as it's not a bear, the Judge will handle it." Victor patted the shoulder-holstered revolver. He set out from the campsite where his buddy stayed stoking the fire. Though the sky was cloudless, both could swear they heard a thunderclap. Victor headed in the direction of the sound, not sure what was in store. He reached a clearing, searching in each direction for some clue to the sound's source. As he continued into the trees, he began to feel a great pressure in the air. Things were definitely taking a turn for the weird. Seemingly out of nowhere, Victor lost his footing and slipped into a dark hole in the forest floor. This was no ordinary sinkhole; Victor fell for what seemed like ages into this hole. This wasn't real, there was no way. He was asleep. His buddy slipped pot into the food. Any explaination seemed viable. Finally, Victor saw light at the bottom of this tunnel. He braced for what was coming as he slipped through the light and fell onto a hard stone floor. Hooded figures stood around him, seemingly in awe, as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. All number of thoughts raced through his mind. One of the hooded shadows stepped closer as his heart raced. Then Victor opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor's eyes flew open, taking in the brightness of the room. His head began to throb and his eyes hurt as the hangover hit him. So he had been drinking; last night was all just a dream. He squinted in an attempt to alleviate the slight pain in his eyes. As Victor took in the room little by little, he began to wonder where he was. There was not much in the room, save for a wall covered in books, a small table near him, and the couch he had slept on. The place seemed like a small apartment, one that a college student might rent to get out of the dorms. A familiar smell wafted in the air. The scent of bacon and eggs bade him to arise from the couch and follow. Victor sat up, albeit slowly, as he tried to make sense of what few memories remained from the previous day. He recalled visions of hooded figures, a strange city, and a girl...a girl with a fox tail. No, nine fox tails, and ears to match. Victor pushed it out of his mind. He was hung over, it was all just the dreams of a drunk man. Then he heard the humming. An angelic voice hit his ears, melting his thoughts. So there was a girl... But there was no way she would have fox ears and nine tails; that's just insane. He began to wonder if he should investigate. Maybe the owner of the voice would have some answers. Then he remembered being at the campsite with a friend. There was no way he could have been drunk at a bar. As he continued to ponder his situation, his feet kept guiding him towards the voice. Victor entered the doorway into the tiny kitchen, following the smell. That's when he saw her, the owner of this voice. Her long, raven hair fell gently across her back and down past her waist. Her alluring figure swayed hypnotically as she worked, humming all the while. Her clothing was simple, a plain t-shirt and a pair of loose-fitting shorts. Behind her, her tails swished softly through the air, conveying a sense of complacency. Wait a minute... Her...tails? Victor's eyes went wide when he realized what his eyes had just taken in. No, no, that's not right. What had he been drinking? The girl turned around and snared Victor in her gaze.

"Hey, princess! I thought you'd never get up!" Her voice plucked the strings of his heart.

"You've...got..." Victor didn't know how to respond to the situation. His mouth agape, she finished his thought.

"My tails? So kind of you to notice! I'm sorry they look so rough, I haven't been up long myself." This was too much. The ears poking out of her dark hair wiggled as she spoke.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" He tought a moment. Best not to tell what he remembered of the story, lest he be called crazy, even if he was staring at a girl with nine tails and fox ears.

"Nothing."

"No, there's something. It's the tails, isn't it?" She just had to say it, didn't she? Victor's eyes lessened their stare as her words hit. "It's fine. I used to get that a lot."

"Just not used to seeing that." She returned to her work as he spoke. The elated vibe in the room was gone. "Sorry, didn't mean any offense."

"I said it's fine, no need to apologize." She turned and put on a half-assed smile. "Sit."

"Sure." A simple response to a simple command. Victor sat for a moment, thinking of something to say. It was then he remembered that he couldn't recall her name. "Umm, hey miss-"

"Ahri," she cut him off. "I guess one wouldn't remember much the way you were drinking yesterday." She sat down across from him at the minute table, passing him a plate as she sat her own down. "So, Vic, where are you from?"

"Far away." Ahri's face once again lost its happy sheen.

"Look...I'm not going to go around telling anyone your personal life. You can tell me what's going on."

"Maybe later. I'm still processing it myself."

"You have a place to stay, right?" She had him there, and the look on his face let her know it. Might as well be truthful.

"Not really."

"Well, so long as it's no problem, you can stay here a while!" Her smile came back, along with her happy glow.

"I couldn't do that."

"If you don't, I would be sad. You don't want to make a pretty girl cry, do you?" Victor let out a sigh, admitting defeat.

"Alright. Just don't let me be a bother."

"Helping people's never a bother." Her smile tugged at him. He wasn't one to fall for feminine wiles, but there was something about her... Victor decided if he was going to be stuck here, might as well learn a thing or two from a local.

"So Ahri, where am I exactly?"

"You really are new around here, aren't you? This is the Institute of War, where the League of Legends is organized. Right now, you're in the dormitories for League champions." Victor was filled with questions, and Ahri seemed all too eager to answer them. They spent the better part of an hour talking like this before Ahri went quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"You're from a different world, aren't you?" 


	3. Chapter 3

The question smacked him in the face. Victor wasn't a weak man by any means. It took a lot to hit him that hard, and Ahri nailed him right in the face.

"What gave it away?"

"You don't know a thing about Valoran, or anything on Runeterra." A slight smile crept onto her face. "What was your home world called?" The cat's out of the bag now. No sense hiding everything now. Besides, who is she going to tell?

"Earth. It was called Earth." Victor turned his head to look through the window to their right. Ahri sensed she had struck a nerve.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it." Victor turned back to face Ahri, the girl now wearing a worried look on her face. "According to your League, I can't go back. So I guess this is home now." Ahri rose and took both plates. She placed them in a sink next to the stove and turned back to Victor.

"Listen, I'm going to hit the shower. If you want, you can have it when I'm done, and I can wash up your clothes." A shower, huh? Despite the magic and fox girls, Runeterra wasn't so different. Victor nodded in agreement, bringing a small smile to Ahri's face. She seemed to dance out of the room towards the small bathroom. He sat a moment, thinking of his next move. Ahri said he could stay for a while, but Victor never was one to stay in one place for long. He was a loner, never wanting to bother anyone. For now, though, he had little choice. The dorm was small, only a bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. He had noticed the emptiness of the bedroom when he awoke, but now he could really take it in. Ahri seemed to like things simple, not even owning a bed. Only one decoration hung from the walls. Victor decided to take a closer look. The picture was of Ahri, but another woman stood beside her. The woman had soft features, accentuated by her long blue hair, tied into pigtails. She wore a dress which hid her feet and hugged her curves. The picture seemed to be taken in a garden, cherry blossoms floating in the air and beautiful flowers all around. As he crossed his arms, Victor realized he was still wearing his sidearm. Now would be a good time to check it. Anything could sneak up on him, and Victor wanted to be ready. He drew the weapon and opened the cylinder. He rotated it a few times for good measure, then emptied the loaded shells into his hand. Five shots. He had five rounds of birdshot to defend himself. Victor sat back on the couch and placed the rounds on the table. After closing the cylinder he placed the revolver next to the shells. That wheelgun had gotten him out of more than one sticky situation. A gift from his departed father, he carried it everywhere he could. All the back-stabbing friends and cheating women in the world couldn't hold a candle to that gun. As he began to reminisce, Victor didn't notice Ahri walk out into the room.

"Seems I've picked up a hardass, packing a gun everywhere." Victor turned his gaze upward to meet Ahri's. Her amber eyes were dull compared to how he had seen them earlier, seeimingly devoid of any sort of her usual joy.

"Should've figured they'd be here, too." With the similarites he'd noticed so far, Victor figured firearms of some sort would be here as well. "You afraid of them?"

"Not really. Just not a huge fan."

"It's for deterrance, not for murder." Ahri's smile started to come back, signaling she was about to say something to lighten the mood.

"Just make sure you keep it that way, okay?" She threw Victor a wink and a giggle. Without knowing, a tiny smile started on Victor's face. She was starting to rub off on him. Maybe being around her wouldn't be so bad. 


	4. Chapter 4

The warm water felt good against his skin. Victor lathered his shoulder-length hair and thick beard. Hopefully Ahri wouldn't mind the absence of a little soap. He was a large man, tall with muscles hiding under a layer of fat. He didn't consider himself handsome by any means, but he took pride in the fact that there were fatter and uglier men out there. He might have been a little out of shape, but Victor was by no means lazy and could get his hide moving when he had to. After scrubbing for a bit, Victor figured his facial armor was clean enough and shut off the water. As he dried off he thought about his predicament. If he was stuck here, he would need to find work at some point. However, communication wasn't a problem, neither was shelter, for now, at least, and he could go without food for a while. He wasn't sure if Ahri would like that last part, but Victor didn't want to put her out any more than he already was. He wrapped the towel around his waist and peeked out the door, wondering if she was finished with his clothes. Ahri was siting on her couch with Victor's neatly folded clothes in her lap, staring at the window and smiling to herself. She turned to see the door open and Victor poke his head out.

"Hey! Nice and clean, I see." She stood and walked towards the door.

"Yeah. Mind if I get those?" Ahri passed him the handful of clothes through the crack in the door, smiling all the while. Victor closed the door and began to dress, first pulling on his boxer shorts then his t-shirt. He next grabbed his jeans and belt, tucking his shirt in before latching the belt. He leaned against the wall to pull on his socks, followed by his wellington-style boots. Strangely, Ahri had put the knife he had clipped inside the boot back in its place. Thinking of how kind she had been so far, he pulled the legs of his jeans down over the boots, hiding the blade. He grabbed his holster rig and threw his arms through. He was a fan of the New York style holster, sort of a leather vest that didn't use suspender clips like other shoulder rigs. When he had left his friend at the campsite, he rushed off without grabbing any spare ammunition, leaving the right side of the rig empty. To compensate the imbalance, Victor tightened the rig on that side until it would feel as tight as the left with the revolver. A bit awkward, but it would have to work. He threw his hooded jacket on over the rig and exited the bathroom. Ahri sat on the couch, seemingly waiting on him. victor walked toward her, grabbing his other things off the table.

"Seems I don't have to work today. You want to go hit the town?" Victor loaded the loose shells into his revolver and slipped it into his holser, snapping the retention strap shut.

"Do I have any choice?" Ahri couldn't help but giggle. Victor grabbed his hat and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Yes, but I why wouldn't you want to see the local sights with a cute girl?" Victor's face started to flush. Ahri giggled again, then stood and grabbed his hands. "Come on, you don't want to sit around here all day, do you?" Of course he didn't. Besides, what harm could come from getting a guided tour? He was stuck here now, after all. Ahri was already pulling on his arms. Victor rose to his feet, nearly causing her to fall backward. Her smile pervaded as she regained her balance. Victor couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Her soft finger poked his chest.

"A silly fox." Victor now wore a small smile, seemingly without him noticing it.

"Who are you calling silly?" Ahri gave his arm a light punch. Victor pulled a playful fist back, eliciting more giggles from Ahri. "You going to beat up a girl?"

"Maybe." He chuckled again, lowering the hand.

"Come on, you shithead. There's too much for you to see to be wasting time beating on women." Ahri took him by the hand and lead him out of the door. Time to see what this city's all about.


	5. Chapter 5

"So the whole city's one big tourist trap, huh?"

"You should be happy. Champions of the League get cut rates on everything." Ahri skipped along without a care in the world, munching on a sweet bun. Victor was taken aback by all the sensations hitting his senses. The smells wafting from the food vendors lining the streets and the many restaurants reminded him of a carnival back home. The streets were packed with people of all kinds pushing their way to and fro and perusing the shops and stalls.

"Mind if we get off the road for a bit?" Victor never was one for crowds. Ahri nodded and grabbed his hand. The two ducked into a small, nearly deserted cafe-looking building. They picked out a table away from the handful of customers inside. "So let me get this straight." Ahri's ears perked up, looking attentive. "This whole League thing, it's like a sport?"

"Well, sort of. The Institute needed a way to end the wars destroying the land, so the League was born. The city-states use it as a way to settle disputes without blood, but to the general populace, it's viewed as entertainment."

"So that's why this town sort of sprung up around the Institute?"

"Yep!" Ahri's smile widened. Victor was starting to get a better picture of things.

"But champions aren't required to live in the dorms at the Institute, right?"

"Champs can live where they please, but a few aren't exactly...friendly. Guys like that have to stay here."

"I see." Victor looked around, taking in the atmosphere of the small building. "If you can live anywhere you want, why stay here?" Ahri looked a little shocked at the question. Victor realized he might have said the wrong thing. "I didn't mean anything by it, just wondered why you stayed in the dorms." Ahri's smile faded. He had only been here a day and already knew when he had hit a nerve.

"Later. I'll tell you later, okay?" Ahri sat staring at the table for a short while. Victor broke the silence.

"Alright. Forget I said anything." The smile came back to her face.

"Don't worry about it! Let's go check out something else, okay?" Victor nodded in agreement. Ahri grabbed him by the hand and led him back outside.

The pair continued their venture through the city for some time. As the sky grew dark, Victor began to notice Ahri holding him closer and closer. At first, it was simple hand holding, which he thought nothing of. Now, however, they were arm-in-arm, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Once the sun had retreated over the horizon, a large display of fireworks burst overhead.

"Hey, Ahri?" She seemed lost in the moment, taking a bit to respond.

"Yeah?"

"Does this sort of thing happen often?"

"What, the festival and fireworks?"

"Yeah."

"No, only when a League match is going on." Ahri seemed to tighten her grip on Victor's arm.

"Can people watch the matches?" Her slow response time slightly worried him.

"The Institute brodcasts them over vid-screens all over Valoran. That's why we stayed away from the bars." Did she not want him to see what she did for a living? Before he could respond, the fireworks stopped. As Victor looked up, Ahri gripped him tightly. "Vic, let's head home, okay?" Her voice was soft, missing her usual pep.

"Sure. Lead on, fearless leader." Ahri let out a small giggle. The two set off towards the Institute dormitories.

Ahri let go long enough to unlock her door. She promptly grabbed Victor's arm and pulled him inside.

"I'll just take the corner over there." He started to walk to the far corner of the room, knowing she had given up her couch the night before.

"Vic..." Ahri's voice stopped him cold. Her trembling hands loosely held his arm as she spoke. "For tonight, would you mind sharing the couch?" Victor didn't know how he could respond.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Maybe that wasn't the answer she wanted. Her grip loosened even further. "Sorry, I didn't mean any offense." Ahri didn't look like she was going to move. Victor grabbed her hands, to her surprise, and led her to the couch. As he helped her down, Ahri grabbed Victor and pulled him down and laid atop his chest. He could feel tears streaming from the face buried in his shirt. Victor was at a loss. He wasn't experienced with the opposite sex, and now didn't seem like the best time to learn. His arms moved without his consent, however, and wrapped around her back. Ahri's arms did the same.

"Vic... Thank you." Before he could respond, Ahri fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

When Victor opened his eyes, the sun had not yet risen. Ahri lay still on his chest. Victor dared not move. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, feeling the dried tears shed throughout the night.

"I'm sorry, Vic." Her voice startled him. Victor assumed Ahri was still asleep. "I shouldn't have done all this."

"Don't talk like that." His grip on Ahri strengthened. "You're about the only friend I have here. If there's something you want to say, go ahead." His manner seemed gruff, but Ahri knew his intentions were kind.

"We only just met. You're too damn nice." Ahri looked up into Victor's eyes. Her amber eyes were dull, showing no hint of cheer. She sat back, allowing Victor to sit up as well. Taking in a deep sigh, Ahri began to tell her tale.

Ahri was an ordinary fox roaming the forests of southern Ionia. However, this particular fox had a dream: to become human. Coming across the aftermath of a winter battle, Ahri found a single survivor. The man had a magical air about him, although rapidly fading. As Ahri crept closer, the man's magic poured into her body, sparking a drastic transformation. She had finally become human, though not entirely.

The remnants of the man's soul formed a glowing blue orb which led Ahri to civilization. She came across a small village, elated to talk to humans. However, her strange features caused a panic. The villages began to yell and curse at her, forming a mob and chasing her into the forest. Their relentless pursuit became tiring. Exhausted, Ahri fell into the snow. She found herself surrounded by people wishing to kill her. Seeing no other way out, she fought for survival. As her pursuers lay dying in the snow, Ahri noticed the strange orb collecting their souls. The more the orb fed, the more human her body felt.

Ahri felt the only way to become human was to slaughter and feed her orb souls. She studied human customs, finding ways to hide her foxy appearance and live among common people. She used her charms to seduce men and cull them from the herd. Once alone, she would end their lives and harvest their souls. However, the more Ahri killed, the emptier she felt. Emotions she never felt as a fox tore her heart and mind to pieces. Seeking a way to complete her transformation without further bloodshed, Ahri found her way to the Institute of War. In exchange for fighting in the League of Legends, the mages and scholars at the Institute promised redemption.

"Even after finding my way here, I'm still a monster." Victor found himself deeply moved by Ahri's plight. She was no monster. He had only been on Runterra for three days now, and she was the only kind face he had find.

"Ahri..." Victor began to stroke her hair, hoping to calm her. "You're more human than most of the people I used to know." She began to smile at his words. "You found a complete stranger killing his liver in a bar and put a roof over his head." Her eyes began to reclaim their luster.

"Vic, who did you leave behind? There has to be plenty of people who miss you."

"My cat." Victor chuckled at that.

"I'm sure there's at least one special lady who misses you."

"Nope." Victor was a loner. No one really cared for him, so he didn't care for them.

"Don't be like that. Your family's dying to get you back, I know it."

"The only family I ever claimed passed on." Ahri's mood was starting to shift again. "I don't like people, and people don't like me."

"I like you." Her eyes met his, and a smile began to spread across her face. Vic seemed a little shocked. "You were dropped into a strange world, never knowing what it held. You saw my little problems and didn't freak out." Ahri leaned forward and hugged him, her tails wrapping around the both of them. "Thank you, Vic."


	7. Chapter 7

Victor paused for a moment to look into the sky. Four weeks had passed since his arrival on Runterra. Admittedly, Victor was angry at first, but things weren't all bad. This place wasn't too different from home. He had a roof over his head and now had an honest job. Being a cook wasn't that bad, to be honest. He had plenty of food to take home and share with his ever-hungry roommate, and with all the tourist traffic going in and out of town, business was hardly slow. Victor enjoyed the sunset here in the city, but he never seemed to have time to enjoy it; Ahri always complained when dinner didn't make it home before dark.

Victor started on his way back towards the Institute dorms, not paying much attention to the crowd in the street. He snapped out of his trance, but only after colliding with another daydreamer. Realizing what had happened, Victor's eyes met with the prettiest woman he had seen since meeting Ahri. Being the immovable wall that he is, the woman bounced right off Victor and landed on her backside. Victor found himself mesmerized by this mystery woman. Her long, blonde hair flowed in the breeze. Her eyes were as blue as a cloudless sky. Her ears... There was the kicker. Her ears were long and pointed, like the old stories of elves back home. It was her voice that broke the silence.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention at all." Victor realized he was staring and helped her to her feet.

"No, it was my fault. You okay?" Their eyes stayed locked onto one another.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." A smile formed on her face. "I'm Janna."

"Vic." The two shook hands, Victor wearing a dumbfounded look all the while.

"Well, Vic, where are you heading?" Victor swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Over to the Institute." His hands began to quiver slightly, highly unusual for him. Janna let out a cute giggle.

"Well, in that case, how about walking a lady home?" So she was a champion, just like Ahri. Victor nodded, causing Janna's smile to widen. Her arm looped onto his and the pair set off towards the institute.

Along the way, the two talked about all manner of things. Nearing the dorms, Janna's smile faded.

"Vic, where are you from?" He didn't know how he should answer.

"A long way off."

"Don't be an ass." She gave him a playful shove, once again smiling. "I take it you're not from Runterra." She had him with that last line.

"You guessed it."

"You know..." Janna brought a finger to her chin. "There are a bunch of champions in the League not from here. Maybe you can do what they did and make a bargain to get back." Victor paused a moment, thinking of the possibility.

"I'll think about it." Janna giggled as the pair stopped.

"Thanks for walking me home, handsome." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you around." Janna began to walk onward, towards her dorm when Victor called out to her.

"Would you like to get dinner sometime?" Her face lit up like a lightbulb.

"How about tomorrow, same time?" With that Janna opened the door and entered her dorm. Victor felt a smile creep onto his face as he turned towards Ahri's dorm. He actually asked out a girl... Maybe Runeterra isn't all bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Victor walked out onto the street, grinning to himself about his coming plans. He didn't have to walk far before finding the blonde-haired angel he had met the previous day. Her radiant form sat on a bench not far down the street, watching the door for Victor's arrival. Her white jacket gleamed in the setting sun in stark contrast to her dark knee-cut pants. Janna perked up the moment she saw Victor, leaping to her feet and striding over.

"So, how was work?" Janna's smile was as infectious as Ahri's.

"Alright, I suppose." Victor shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

"Sounds so fun," Janna teased. "Come on, I know this great place you'll love." The two started off down the sidewalk, Janna's arm hooked around Victor's.

"Streets seem kind of empty today."

"No League matches for a bit. This place doesn't see much activity when the season ends." Janna went on to explain how the League works on a rotational season, taking a break from the actual political fights during the coming winter. She made a point of mentioning that the League convenes during the major holidays to host celebratory matches throughout the course of the day.

"You know, I have yet to see the League at work." Janna turned to give Victor a slightly serious look.

"You're joking?"

"Afraid not." Janna's smile blossomed once again.

"We'll have to fix that, now won't we?" Victor chuckled at this, prompting a similar giggle from Janna. "Well, here we are." Janna and Victor stopped in front of a small building on the corner of the street. It was the same place Ahri had brought him the day after they met. Victor pushed open the door, and the pair stepped inside. Janna pulled Victor towards what she called her usual spot and insisted on what he should try.

The food soon came, and the two ate, chatting all the while about this and that. Much to Victor's relief, Janna was enjoying herself. He wasn't the best when it came to courtship, and seeing something go right was a great victory. Before long, the pair found themselves back on the street lost in conversation. Seeing the setting sun, a thought crossed Janna's mind.

"Hey, follow me," she cooed gently, taking Victor's hand. She began to lead Victor out of town towards a hill overlooking a large tract of farmland. As they reached the top, Janna pulled close to Victor, wrapping her arm around his. The light from the fading day cast it's dying rays across the fields, washing over the pair sitting on top of the hill. Victor looked over at Janna, her soft, beautiful face basking in the glow of the twilight. Her eyes were alive with her youthful spirit, her smooth skin beckoning to him with its radiance. She turned to him, her face wearing a gentle smile, and let out a soft giggle. Victor's insides began to knot. His heart began to race. Her hand found it's way to his as their faces came ever closer. As their lips met, the last rays of light fell below the horizon. Janna placed her other hand on Victor's cheek as the two broke the kiss. Victor wrapped his arms around Janna and pulled her close. The two sat hand in hand watching the silver moon rise over the distant horizon.

Victor had said he'd be in late tonight, but Ahri couldn't help but worry. They had been living together a few weeks now, and she had grown quite fond of him. As she walked the dark streets, Ahri hoped everything was alright. Lost in her thoughts, she kept walking and worrying. The more she walked, the more she thought about Victor. Sure, people weren't as hateful to her since joining the League, but he had no reason to be nice to her. Victor came, not knowing anything of the League or magic, and still was friendly and accepted her faults. She admired and adored him, and she felt weak when he was near. Maybe, just maybe, she thought they could be more than just roommates. Her thoughts began to clear when she saw a couple holding hands and coming forward from the darkness. It was just beautiful. A couple walking in the moonlight, holding each other's hand... As they came closer, Ahri kept thinking of her hope to do the same with Victor. Ahri was too far gone in her thoughts to notice or care who the couple were.

"Hey, Ahri! What are you doing out this late?" Victor's voice snapped her back to life as her eyes took in the scene. It was Victor, all right. His hand however, was not holding hers. Ahri grew a scowl when she noticed the hand's owner.

"I see you've met Janna."

_Sorry for the long delay, guys and gals. Life always gets in the way of things, it seems. No eta on the next chapter, but I've already started on it. Thank you all for the views, favorites, follows, and reviews. Here's hoping to have the next chapter out before the end of the year!_


End file.
